This invention relates to a golf club that promises an increased carry of a golf ball.
The greater the energy applied to a golf ball when golf club head collides against the ball, the longer he carry of the ball. To increase such collision energy, the head speed has to be increased. But increasing the head speed is not an easy job for a golfer.
To increase the carry, some golfers use clubs with heavier heads, while others use clubs with longer shafts.
But using clubs that are too heavy or too long tends to disfigure the swinging form and follow-through, thus increasing the possibility of shortening the carry, rather than increasing the carry.
An object of this invention is to provide a golf club which can increase the carry of a ball without increasing the head weight, shaft length or swing speed.